


i feel safe in your arms

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, brief mentions of dicks and fucking but thats as explicit as it gets, cute kisses and cuddles, nominhyuck just being the best boyfriends, renjun is stressed over college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaemin, Jeno and Donghyuck knew that Renjun always gets stressed out a week before finals, so they decide to pay him a visit only to find him crying in his bedroom.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 184





	i feel safe in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> To all the university students struggling with assignments and shit, this one’s for you guys. I also apologise for any spelling/grammatical mistakes in advance because this was written in a few hours and my lazy ass can't be bothered to proofread. Hope you guys enjoy!

It was no surprise that Renjun’s apartment never failed to look like crap the week before finals. The empty cups of instant noodles littered around the living area and the jug of jasmine tea gone cold left on the kitchen counter was proof enough that Renjun couldn’t be bothered to function like a decent, hygienic human being anymore, and he had a boatload of assignments to blame that on. 

“Ugh, this is even worse than my apartment, and that’s saying something alright,” Donghyuck grimaced as he pushed several cups scattered on the floor with his foot in a lazy attempt to clear the area. 

Jaemin nods his head in agreement, stacking the cups diligently and disposing of them in a spare garbage bag, “This is bad.” The pink haired male continued to mutter to himself, listing the things that needed to be cleaned up as he surveyed the filthy apartment. 

Meanwhile, Jeno headed towards the kitchen with a bagful of food in his hands. “You guys go on ahead and check up on him. I’ll just heat this up on the stove real quick,” Jeno gestured towards the food as he busied himself with prepping their dinner. Jaemin nodded, grabbing Donghyuck by the arm and dragging him towards Renjun’s room at the end of the hallway. 

Jaemin knew how Renjun could get whenever exam season rolled around, so the three of them made it routine to pay their boyfriend a visit the week before finals, just to check up on him and make sure Renjun wasn’t dead or tearing his group mates apart for whatever assignment was hounding him then. Their group chat had died down over the past week too, with a significant lack of the usual lame memes and cat videos from Renjun. Despite the fact that Donghyuck constantly made it a point to ignore said male in their group chat, he was too stubborn to admit that he missed the constant influx of Renjun’s shitty memes. 

“I hope he’s been eating alright,” Jaemin commented absentmindedly, his mind starting to stress out about the lack of proper nutrition his boyfriend was getting. 

Donghyuck turned to look at the taller male with a look of incredulity, “Did you miss the thousand cups of shin ramyun lying on the ground or have you genuinely gone blind?” 

“Don’t remind me. He shouldn’t be eating those damned noodles everyday, it’s not good for him,” the pink haired male frowned with furrowed eyebrows, “I knew I should’ve come over sooner to cook for him if I had known he was going to feed that garbage into his body.” 

The same incredulous look remained plastered on Donghyuck’s face, “Excuse you, but shin ramyun is actually one of the better brands out there. You’re just an elite snob who thinks he’s too good to be eating broke college student food.” 

Jaemin sighed and proceeded to wrap an arm around Donghyuck’s waist as they approached Renjun’s closed door. “I just want my boyfriends to have healthy bodies. Is that honestly too much to ask for?” 

“It is if you’re shitting on shin ramyun!” Donghyuck retorted, stubborn as always. 

Jaemin decides he’s not going to argue with the shorter male because he knew it was pointless and now was certainly not the time for this. Ignoring Donghyuck, he knocks on Renjun’s door twice before turning the knob, peeking into the room carefully. 

“Injunnie?” Jaemin called out softly, not wanting to disturb the older male if he happened to be asleep. His cautious demeanour instantly shifted into one of worry when he caught sight of the smaller male looking distressed as he sat in a cocoon of blankets. 

The moment Renjun noticed his boyfriends at the door, his puffy eyes widened in surprise as he quickly yanked his hoodie over his head, partially obscuring his face from their vision. 

“I didn’t hear you guys come in,” the smaller male mumbled, looking down at his laptop and pulling the blanket over his shoulders closer to his body. It was a sight that tugged at Jaemin’s heartstrings; Renjun in Jeno’s oversized hoodie that he stole from the latter and his blanket engulfing him, making him seem smaller than he already was. His boyfriends didn’t miss the way Renjun sniffled and frantically wiped at his eyes before raising his head to meet their concerned gazes. 

Any stranger could tell the boy had been crying. His tired eyes were rimmed red, and his nose and cheeks were equally as red. Renjun tugged his lips upwards into a forced smile as he greeted his boyfriends, ashamed they had to see him in this awful state before biting his quivering lip and lowering his gaze towards his bright screened laptop. 

Jaemin made his way over to the smaller male, sitting on the edge of his bed and taking Renjun’s hands in his. “Babe, what’s wrong? Are you alright?” The pink haired male asked quietly, his thumbs rubbing the back of Renjun’s palms soothingly, making the older male melt into his touch in an instant. Normally, this was the part where Renjun, being the stubborn man he was, would put up a front and refuse whatever help his boyfriends insisted on giving him. He had always been very adamant against the whole idea of being a helpless damsel in distress, to which Donghyuck would constantly tease him about, even going so far as to naming him ‘damsel in distress’ in his contact list much to Renjun’s distress, ironically. 

Renjun very much preferred to suffer alone than to bother his loving boyfriends with his emotional burdens. He claimed it wasn’t that big of a deal, but he could never find it in himself to tell them that sometimes, all he wanted was to be held in their arms because it made him feel safe. It made him feel, despite all his worries and self-doubts, that everything would be alright. And right now, Renjun felt like their comfort was something he could use. 

The shorter male drew in a shaky breath before mustering up the courage to say in the smallest voice possible, “No, I feel like absolute crap.” 

Almost immediately, the pink haired male’s motherly instincts kicked in as he removed the blanket over Renjun’s shoulders and replaced it with his own arms, wrapping one around his waist and the other placed on the back of his head, gently smoothing the tufts of his hair out. The comforting touch of his boyfriend’s fingers made his heart swell with warmth and love for all three of his boyfriends, and there was nothing Renjun could do to stop the waterworks from flowing. 

“Shhh, it’s alright baby,” Jaemin hushed, gently pushing Renjun’s head down so he could lean on his shoulder, stroking the back of his head fondly. Renjun sobbed, reciprocating the hug by circling his arms around the taller male’s waist. 

Donghyuck moved to sit next to the pair on the bed. “Do you need me to beat up anyone?” Donghyuck rolled his sleeves up in an attempt to look intimidating. The sobbing male laughed, his lips twitching into a small but nonetheless genuine smile. The tan male smiled fondly back at Renjun, who was now looking up at him with puffy, glossy eyes. Donghyuck thinks that Renjun’s crying face is the prettiest crying face he’s ever seen. 

“It’s just… I’m so overwhelmed with work,” Renjun’s smile was replaced with a frown, his eyes downcast. 

Jaemin pursed his lips before slowly pulling away from Renjun and holding him by the hands once again, “Renjun-ah, this isn’t the first time we’ve gone over this, you know that right?”

He felt like a child being reprimanded by his mother, but he fully understood that Jaemin only ever had good intentions for him, given that he was never one to patronise others. So putting aside his pride, the Chinese male nodded.

“You’ve got to stop overworking yourself to death, Injunnie. You look like a zombie,” Donghyuck added, playing with the hem of Renjun’s hoodie. 

Renjun drew his lips into a tight smile, “I know. I’m sorry you guys had to see me like this.” He fiddled with the drawstrings of his hoodie, his eyes fixed on the floral pattern of his bedsheets like it was the most interesting thing in the world. “I… I just have so many dues, and my group mates aren’t being very cooperative either. I feel like my brain has stopped functioning because all of a sudden my notes look like gibberish to me and I don’t think I’ll even pass—”

“I brought cake!”

Jeno popped into the room with a plate of strawberry shortcake in one hand and a fork in the other, a smile gracing his lips and eyes in regular Jeno fashion, completely oblivious to the poignant moment the trio were having just a few seconds ago. He blinked, catching sight of his teary eyed boyfriend and his face immediately morphed into one of concern. 

“I brought cake…?” Jeno offered again tentatively. Jaemin turned to glare at Jeno, albeit with no menace. 

Renjun giggled, scooting aside so that Jeno could sit next to him. The larger male brightened up again, his imaginary tail wagging like crazy as he sat down next to his smaller boyfriend and dug his fork into the cake. 

“Say ahhh,” Jeno said, guiding the piece of cake towards Renjun’s lips. The latter happily complied, opening his mouth and savouring the sweetness of the strawberry and fresh cream. Renjun couldn’t help but moan in delight. It tasted like absolute heaven compared to all the shitty cup noodles he’d been having lately. 

Jaemin chuckled, rubbing Renjun’s thigh soothingly. “Taste good, baby?” 

“Mmhmm,” Renjun hummed in response, licking his lips clean. The smaller male didn’t miss the way Jaemin’s eyes flickered down towards the movement, watching his pretty pink tongue darting out to wet his plush lips before disappearing back between his lips. Jaemin gulped, quickly averting his gaze as he felt his pants tighten. 

Donghyuck sighed dramatically, rolling his eyes, “For god’s sake Jaemin, man up and say you wanna fuck him already.” 

“Hyuck!” Renjun sputtered, his cheeks flushing a bright pink and Jaemin’s ears doing the same. The shorter male smacked Donghyuck’s thigh and retracted his hand, his fingers unintentionally brushing against the tan male’s clothed dick in the process. 

“Well Jaeminnie you’re in luck because it looks like Renjun wants some dick tonight. Not that he doesn’t already get three of them daily but,” Hyuck shrugged nonchalantly, enjoying how Renjun’s face morphed into a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance. 

“Oh my god, Hyuck shut the fuck up or I swear I will pummel your ass into the ground,” Renjun hissed, manhandling the tan male and putting him into a light chokehold, all of his worries about his assignments completely forgotten. 

“Oh honey, you’re one to talk since you’re usually the one getting their ass pummelled,” Donghyuck bit back, grabbing Renjun’s arm around his neck and using it to flip the male onto his back. The tan male straddled Renjun’s thighs and leaned down towards the latter, whispering into his ear, “Two can play at that game.” A shiver ran down Renjun’s spine, making him squirm under Donghyuck’s gaze. 

“Are you two really going to ignore us just like this?” Jeno asked, crossing his arms as he watched the pair in amusement alongside Jaemin. 

“Oh, feel free to join in. After all, the more dicks the merrier, am I right Injunnie? This can be our own little sausage party,” Donghyuck said, suggestively wagging his eyebrows and making the most indecent noises possible with his mouth. 

“Oh my god shut up, you moron,” Renjun threw his head back in laughter, slapping Donghyuck on the arm playfully as the younger began to slap Renjun back. 

Jeno and Jaemin watched the bickering pair with great fondness. Jaemin was glad Renjun was back to his normal self again, although he thinks to himself that he’d have to move in with Renjun for the next couple of days to make sure the Chinese boys gets fed properly. The pink haired male then wrapped an arm around Jeno’s waist, sniffing the crook of his neck habitually before asking, “Is dinner ready yet?” 

“Hmm?” Jeno hummed, clearly having not heard Jaemin since he was too busy entertaining himself by watching his boyfriends tackle each other. 

“Dinner. Is it—“ Jaemin sniffed the air once before his eyes widened in panic, Jeno’s own expression mirroring his not long after. 

“Oh fuck!” The black haired male jolted up from the bed and sprinted down the hall towards the kitchen at breakneck speed, hoping the kitchen was still intact and their dinner was still edible. Jeno’s abrupt exclamation startled Renjun, making the small male jump and knocking his and Donghyuck’s foreheads together, a painful thud sounding throughout the room.

“Ahhh, ow ow ow ow,” Renjun clutched at his forehead that was sure to bruise, tears welling up in his eyes. He bit his bottom lip to stop himself from crying. He could really use a break from crying, his tear ducts should be fully dry by now. 

“Fuck!” Donghyuck yelled at the same time, copying Renjun’s actions in an attempt to soothe his aching forehead, “Yah Lee Jeno! Mind your fucking language!” 

“I cannot believe he left the stove on unattended. It’s like he really does want to burn down this shitty apartment,” Renjun huffed, rubbing his forehead. 

Jaemin moved up against the headboard and shifted Renjun into his lap effortlessly before taking a look at the bruise. “It was an accident, babe,” Jaemin said, looking distractedly at his boyfriend’s lips. 

With his palms cupping Renjun’s cheeks, he tilted the older male’s face upwards and eyed the horrible blotch of red smack dab in the middle of his forehead. How was it his boyfriend still managed to look this cute? The pink haired male chuckled, earning a glare from his boyfriend. “Cute,” Jaemin grinned teasingly as he pinched Renjun’s cheeks. 

“Stop it, I look dumb,” Renjun whined, weakly swatting his boyfriend’s hands away. 

Jaemin leaned in to place a kiss on the tip of Renjun’s nose, “You look cute.” Renjun couldn’t help but giggle, leaning in to peck Jaemin’s cheek in return. “That’s all I get? Not even one on the lips?” Jaemin pouted. 

“Okay you big baby,” Renjun rolled his eyes playfully before leaning in once more to place a kiss on Jaemin’s lips. The younger moved his thin lips against his boyfriend’s plush ones, sucking and nibbling on his bottom lip teasingly. Jaemin felt Renjun’s breath hitch and his body tense up, before the older male moaned into the kiss and melted in Jaemin’s arms. The pink haired male hummed in satisfaction, savouring the taste of his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“Look at you guys being gross. I feel like I’m gonna puke,” Donghyuck retched in the background, the grimace on his face a clear sign that he was judging them. “God, even in my own relationship I feel like a third wheel.” 

Renjun laughed at this, breaking off the kiss and turning to face Donghyuck as he stuck his tongue out petulantly, “You’re just jealous of what we have, loser.”

Donghyuck gasped dramatically, “Take that back, you little sh—“

“Dinner’s ready, guys!” Jeno yelled from the kitchen, his powerful voice reverberating throughout the entire apartment. 

Renjun jumped once again, this time careful not to bump his forehead against Jaemin’s. The Chinese male pursed his lips and huffed in annoyance before shouting, “Yah, Lee Jeno!! Can you please stop yelling!?” 

“Sorry!” Jeno yelled back, making the three of them burst into a fit of laughter before they eventually decided to join Jeno at the dinner table.

**Author's Note:**

> I was initially planning on making this a lot hornier than how it turned out to be, but I guess my writer’s instinct went with fluff because I can’t write r-18 scenes (between 4 members no less) to save a life. Anyways, I really hope you guys liked it! Kudos and feedback are always appreciated :) and remember to sanitise, social distance and stay safe <3333


End file.
